The Center for Genome Dynamics (CGD) is focused on the structural and functional organization of the mouse[unreadable] genome. The research focus will benefit from the expertise in statistical genetics of the PI, Gary Churchill, and[unreadable] will harness the considerable wealth of resources and knowledge about mouse genomics and biology resident[unreadable] at Jackson. The Research Development and Training Core will: develop interdisciplinary approaches to[unreadable] examine the nature and functional significance of genome organization through defined projects led by[unreadable] experienced investigators; recruit new investigators who will add key areas of expertise and support them as[unreadable] they achieve independent careers; conduct a vigorous outreach program to attract visiting investigators and[unreadable] connect with existing centers; encourage postdoctoral, graduate, undergraduate, and high school students to[unreadable] pursue careers in systems biology; and develop training, education, and outreach resources to disseminate[unreadable] knowledge and resources generated at the Center to the research community and foster collaborative systems[unreadable] biology research.